


Tac Vest

by McParrot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Tac Vest, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tac Vest porn. Shooting things and blowing things up gets Steve excited. When Steve’s excited, Danny’s excited, it’s just a shame it has to wait till they get home to do something about it.<br/>Established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tac Vest

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write porn for these guys.

Midday Tuesday. Other people were popping out of their offices to get a bite of lunch, maybe taking the time for a stroll, a spot of fresh air, a coffee. What other people did, didn’t apply to Five-0, much.

  
Midday Tuesday, Five-0 were up to their asses in crazy people; arms smugglers with a huge arsenal at their disposal. A SWAT team was on route, as was most of the HPD, but Five-0’s leader had already decided, fuck that, he didn’t want to wait and raced into the warehouse. The expected, all hell, had broken loose, without much prying either, and Danny had to admit, Steve was magnificent. He managed to take down roughly ten perps with one sweep of an assault rifle across the floor, before scaling the wall like a rat up a drainpipe. From the vantage point of the walkway along the edge of the packing area he took out another ten more before swinging, Tarzan style across the vast space on a chain from a pulley lifting system, while still firing. By the time he was back on the ground it was all over.

  
Danny looked up from where he was sitting on the leader of the gang and grinned at him. Steve loomed above him, cargo pants, two thigh holsters accenting his junk, holster on his waist, dark blue tee, navy tac vest with extra holster and gadgets and a wide shit eating smile on his face. Armed and dangerous. Steve was made for this stuff. This brand of crazy? This was Steven J McGarrett.

  
Danny cuffed his suspect, hauled him to his feet as the SWAT team, too late, barreled through the main doors.

  
‘Five-0,’ Steve yelled at them. ‘The place is secure.’

  
Danny headed out, hauling his suspect. As he got closer to Steve he could see that it wasn’t just the holsters making it look that way, the bulge in Steve’s pants was definitely aroused. God damn it, Steve got off on this sort of shit. No wonder he flung himself into dangerous situations right, left and center. And ohhh, Danny was going to make use of that little revelation.

  
‘Nice work partner.’ He couldn’t help smiling. Steve was high as a kite. For form he added, ‘Next time though, it would be nice to have suspects to question, not bury. You think of not shooting them all? And you know,’ he smirked, ‘waiting for back up.’ Steve’s smile, if anything, got wider.

  
Then he leaned in closer and for Steve’s ears only, he said. ‘Whatever you’re thinking, right now, hold that thought.’ Steve looked at him, surprised. ‘Can’t do what I want to do to you right now, babe.’ Danny gave the suspect a shake. ‘So hang on to this, whatever it is that you’ve got in your head right this minute,’ Danny blew Steve a kiss, ‘for later.’

  
Steve laughed, happy, loose limbed and as menacing as a well-armed teddy bear. ‘Book em, Danno.’

  
H50H50H50H50

  
Of course it took much, much longer to process the scene, the bodies, the living, and the paper work, than it had to execute the raid. And then the team had to go out to celebrate because this was one up for the good guys. Surf and Turf and drinks on their leader, because, goddamn he was a crazy mother fucker, and he should be made to pay. Steve just laughed and went along with it. Danny blatantly slid a hand into Steve’s pocket to check the presence of his wallet and then volunteered sober driver, wrestling his keys back off Steve, because he wanted a clear head later. He did have a couple of beers to be sociable.

  
Happy, drunk Steve got handsy. Danny spent most of the ride home trying to keep Steve from undoing Danny’s fly. Not because he didn’t want Steve’s hand there, but because if he had managed to get his hands in Danny’s pants, Danny would have driven off the road and had an accident. When he pulled up at Steve’s he popped the lever for the trunk. ‘Out,’ he ordered. ‘Now.’

  
Steve always responded to orders. He looked a little confused though, when Danny walked round to the back of the car, instead of heading towards the house. Danny grinned. Time to mess with Steve’s kinks. ‘Gear up,’ he told him. ‘No, no,’ he hastily reassured him when Steve started looking around for bad guys with guns. ‘No threat,’ He grinned, ‘Only from me.’ He handed Steve his tac vest and started pulling on his own, enjoying the surprised look on Steve’s face and the spark of excitement when he realized what Danny was on about. ‘Holsters,’ Danny said. ‘No rounds in guns though. I do not play with live weapons in bed.’

  
‘God no,’ Steve said with a look of horror and Danny was very pleased they were on the same page with that one because Steve was very fond of his guns and Danny wouldn’t have been in the least bit surprised if Steve like gun play. ‘Um…’

  
‘What?’ Danny asked gently. ‘Are you all right with this?’ Because he could have got it wrong. He thought Steve would like this idea, but from the way Steve was looking now he wasn’t so sure. They were still very new with all of this, discovering what the other did and didn’t like. Kinks and fantasies weren’t anywhere they’d really gone yet and neither of them wanted to do anything to squick the other. ‘What is it babe? Use your words and tell me.’  
Steve chewed awkwardly on his lip. ‘No guns,’ he said in a rush.

  
‘Of course, babe.’ Danny leant forward and gave him a quick kiss. He put his weapon back in the lock box and Steve followed suit. ‘Are you all right with the vest though?’

  
‘God yeah.’ Steve smiled. ‘Do you have any idea how good that thing looks on you? What it does to your ass?’

  
‘My ass? Jesus.’ And here he’d thought he was the only one ogling his partner in a tac vest. He gave Steve’s ass a slap. ‘Put those god damn holsters on.’

Steve made a lascivious show of wrapping the Velcro straps around his thighs. Danny slammed the trunk. ‘Inside. God. Now. Before we put on a show for the neighbors.’

  
They barely made it through the door before Steve had him slammed up against the wall, rearranging his tonsils with his tongue, frotting frantically. It took a real effort for Danny to push him off. ‘Whoa. Hold on baby. Wait.’

  
Steve pulled back, hands braced against the wall, hanging over Danny, breathing hard as Danny tried to get things back on track. ‘Jesus you are gorgeous.’ He tried to straighten up a little. ‘Remember this afternoon? I asked you to, “Hold that thought,” yeah? Do you remember?’

  
Steve smirked.

  
‘Yeah,’ Danny laughed. ‘You remember. Okay. What was it? What were you thinking?’

  
Steve’s smile was pure sex. ‘You’d been wrestling that guy, yanking him around, getting him in cuffs. Bent over with your ass in the air. I was thinking about how hot you were.’

  
‘Smooth dog.’ Danny said fondly. ‘So you weren’t thinking that you’d just played Tarzan, and you’d been shooting things?’

  
‘Yeah I was,’ Steve said sheepishly, coming in for another kiss. ‘Just a bit.’

  
‘Ha,’ Danny crowed. ‘Thought so.’ He kissed back for a long long time until he was starting to get a little desperate. ‘Babe,’ he breathed, breaking away. ‘I was looking at you.’ He fondled the bulge in Steve’s crotch. ‘At this.’ Steve pressed into his hand. ‘You get off on that Rambo shit?’ He raised his eyebrows, making it a question.

  
Steve grinned back and ground his crotch into Danny’s hand.

  
‘Jesus. Fuck. We need to talk about that later.’ Danny plucked at one of the straps around his thigh, ‘And you should not wear these fucking holsters in public. It is obscene.’

  
Steve groaned.

  
Danny pushed him off and turned him round, grabbing the stupid handle at the neck of his vest. ‘The place was swarming with SWAT guys and all I wanted to do was push you down over that table, the one with all the guns on it.’ He forced him over to the sofa and shoved him over the arm. Steve didn’t take much wrangling. ‘I wanted to bend you over that table, with all those weapons.’

  
‘The big guns,’ Steve moaned.

  
‘Yeah. I wanted to fuck you right there.’ Keeping a hold of the handle on Steve’s vest he pressed his face down into the sofa cushion. ‘Oh look at you. You’re just gasping for it.’ He reached between Steve’s legs, squeezing his erection through his pants. ‘What do you want babe? Tell me.’

  
‘Danny,’ Steve whined.

  
Danny couldn’t help rubbing his own cock up against that taut backside. Steve in that gear was just delectable. Steve bumped back into him, panting, his face flushed. Jesus, Danny was desperate to start touching skin. That was when he discovered that thigh holsters impeded access. He couldn’t get into Steve’s pants. ‘Jesus McGarrett. Get these things off. Pants off. Come on.’

  
They both stood up, Steve ripping the holsters off, shucking his pants. He started to reach for the fasteners of the vest but Danny slapped his hands away. ‘No. Leave it.’ Steve’s prick poked out from under his teeshirt, and the vest, while it wasn’t a corset, still managed to emphasize his waist. ‘That’s a good look.’

  
‘God Danny.’ The look on Steve’s face was surprised, and pleased.

  
‘Bend over.’ Danny grabbed that handle again; man handled him back onto his elbows on the sofa, ass in the air over the arm. ‘Pretend this is the table with the guns.’

  
‘Oh yeah,’ Steve breathed.

  
Danny hadn’t taken his pants off, just shoved them down. He kicked Steve’s legs apart, got in between them. ‘So,’ he picked up his story. ‘We’ve taken down the bad guys. You’ve gone all big-ass-mother-fucker.’ He ran his hands up Steve’s flanks, inside his tee shirt, feeling the warmth and slight dampness of his skin. ‘You’ve shot stuff. You’ve blown up shit.’ He could feel Steve trembling slightly under his hands. ‘I, of course, have been awesome, in a completely sane and unlunatic, police person, kind of way.’

  
Steve snorted, pressing his ass back against Danny’s erection.

  
‘And we got the bad guys.’

  
Steve made a breathy sound.

  
‘And I bend you over that table with the ridiculous numbers of big guns on it and now I’m going to fuck you into the middle of next week.’

‘Oh.’ Steve let out a sigh of air.

‘What do you want babe? Use your words and tell me.’ Because they’d been working on this. All those years in the military, when his sex life involved furtive, elicit affairs, with severe penalties for being caught, meant that his partner went completely mute during sex. Danny had discovered that Steve could have the most incredible, toe curling orgasms while remaining completely silent except for a breathy exhalation of air as he came. It broke Danny’s heart.

Steve was trying really hard, but making noise didn’t come easily.

‘No one here, babe.’ Danny fondled his balls. ‘No one to hear. The bad guys are all caught. Just you and me. What do you want?’

‘Fuck me,’ Steve moaned, rocking back against him. He drew a breath and shouted. ‘Fuck me, Danny. Fuck me.’

Danny grinned. ‘That’s good babe. I can do that.’ He nipped the back of Steve’s neck just above the vest before reaching for the lube he’d shoved in his pants pocket earlier. He kissed the spot he’d bitten, as he straightened. ‘Do you want my fingers first, or just my cock straight in?’

‘Love your fingers,’ Steve stuttered. ‘Love your fingers in me.’ He drove backwards, trapping Danny’s cock between their bodies, riding it through the crease in his buttocks and making them both moan. ‘But... Not now. Don’t know how long we’ve got… in the warehouse. Before someone comes.’

That’s right. The game. ‘Crime lab,’ Danny agreed. ‘Forensics. They’ll need to come in.’

Steve was rocking back against him. ‘So horny, Danny. We got the bad guys. I shot things. Want it now. Come on Danny. Now.’

‘Okay. Easy, baby. Easy.’ Having Steve McGarrett like this, begging to be fucked, this was fantastic. ‘I got you. I got you Steve. Gonna make you feel so good.’ He hurriedly rubbed lube around Steve’s ass, making him writhe and pant, but not working it in. Steve had asked for him to give it to him straight, he didn’t want teasing. He lubed up his cock, hissing a little at the sensation before lining himself up. His cock, about to slide into Steve’s ass. And just to add to that erotic overload, they were bareback. They’d both been tested and come up clean. They were exclusive now. It didn’t get any better.

‘Ready?’ he whispered.

Steve wriggled, pressing back.

‘Words.’

‘Please,’ Steve gasped. ‘Danny please.’ He widened his stance slightly, braced his thighs against the arm of the sofa and rocked back. Danny drove in. Steve gasped and Danny decided to ride him for all he was worth. He grabbed the sides of the tac vest hauling Steve tighter back against his hips and pulled out and rammed back in. All the way.

Steve made a strangled noise but his pelvis tilted, taking what he wanted from Danny’s cock. He pushed up from the cushions but Danny growled and pushed him back down. He grabbed that stupid handle again and put all his weight on it as his hips pistoned into Steve’s ass. So hot. Steve fought, trying to get his arms under him. ‘No,’ Danny shouted. ‘I’ve bent you over the table with the stupid guns and I’m fucking you.’ He added an extra snap of his hips. ‘You’ve just shot the place to shit, swung across the fucking building on a chain and nearly got everyone killed. Now I’m in charge and you are going to take it.’

Steve grunted and struggled some more. But he looked up at Danny and his eyes were wide and open and full of lust. He relaxed his upper body, sinking his chest into the old brown leather, even as his thighs strained and his hips rolled.

‘Good boy,’ Danny snarled.

Steve grunted.

‘Stay there,’ Danny ordered as he straightened up, drinking in the sight of Steve, so very beautiful with a long curve to his back, leading to the glorious globes of his butt high in the air, with Danny’s cock buried deep in his greedy ass. He buried his finger-tips into the flesh just above his hip bones. ‘Jesus, you’re beautiful.’

Steve groaned, hips thrashing. ‘Danny move.’

‘Hold on.’ Danny grabbed for the Velcro of his own vest and yanked it off. It was going to get in the way of what he wanted to do. He dropped it on the floor and ran his hands back up Steve’s flanks, then dropped a hand between his legs, but couldn’t reach his cock which was trapped between Steve’s body and the arm of the couch. Danny wasn’t sure whether that was going to be hurting him or feeling good. He grabbed Steve’s hips, giving a couple of powerful thrusts that made Steve grunt again and Danny realized he was trying to make noise.

‘Oh babe.’ He grabbed the handle at Steve’s neck again and yanked. ‘Come here.’

Danny pulled and Steve straightened until he was standing, leg’s akimbo but braced against the sofa arm, leaning back against Danny’s chest. His head was against Danny’s and his cock stuck out proud and copiously leaking below his shirt. Danny caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and had a moment’s panic before realizing that it was dark outside and with the lights on inside they were casting a perfect reflection in the window. ‘Jesus babe, look at that.’ If there were any peeping toms outside, they were getting a hell of a show.

‘Hmmmmng. Nnnnngggh.’ Steve said, panting.

‘God you love cock. Don’t you?’ Steve rolled back on him, forcing him deeper. The padding of the tac vest put Steve’s mouth just out of reach for kissing and Danny was pleased he’d actually taken his off or they’d be even further apart. He nibbled at his earlobe instead making Steve moan some more. ‘Gonna fuck you till you come,’ he whispered. He grabbed for a hold in that spot just above Steve’s hips that seemed to be made for his fingers and braced his thighs against the sofa.

And Steve braced too. Danny bent his knees and drove himself upwards and then they were going for it, the sofa bouncing across the floor with the force of their movements. Steve’s vest was rough against Danny’s chin and neck as he strained back against him. The feel of it and the smell of it, just below his nose. Steve and sweat and the nylon covering and… cordite. Jesus he should not be turned on by fucking Steve in his god damn tac vest. ‘Touch yourself Steven. God I’m close. Make yourself come.’

Steve could come from just cock in his ass, but Danny couldn’t wait that long, not this time, couldn’t hold on any longer. The sight of them in the window was icing on the cake. It was like the best porn movie ever and that gave him an idea for another time. And wow, that thought pushed him to the edge so fast.

Steve bent forward, bracing himself against the sofa back with one hand and grabbing his cock with the other. He made a soft, ‘Ohhhh,’ sound that morphed into something else as his hand started to move.

Danny was so close. ‘Come on Steve. Steve, come on.’

Steve worked his cock with his hand in counterpoint to Danny’s thrusts but it wasn’t long before he was loosing coordination. His hand movements became more frantic and Danny could feel his muscles spasmodically clenching around his cock. He was making inarticulate grunts and breathy ‘huh, huh,’ noises and Danny’s heart hurt. Steve was trying to make noise.

‘God babe. So good.’

Steve suddenly clenched tight, his body taut and back bowed. ‘Nnnnghh, 'neee.’ He gave a convulsive shudder and clenched tight again, ribbons of come shooting out, creamy and thick across the sofa cushions as his hand slapped furiously at his cock. Danny forced his eyes to stay open to watch the show as the clench of Steve’s muscles, so tight around his cock brought him to the edge.

And suddenly over, because he recognized that noise. Steve tried to say his name as he came.

‘Jesus. Steve!’ He thrust deep, pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back. ‘Fuck.’ Steve loved him. Steve didn’t make any noise during sex. Steve tried to say his name as he came. ‘Steve.’

Danny was gone, holding on for dear life as his orgasm robbed him of breath and he shot his load, body spasming, forcing it deep into his partner. The unfamiliar feeling of his spunk adding extra lubrication to his last few strokes was mind blowing. ‘God. Steve.’ He collapsed forward, legs unable to hold him up, hand automatically finding that fucking handle and hanging on for dear life as Steve collapsed further onto the sofa cushions taking Danny with him.

‘Jesus,’ Steve panted. He squirmed forward, not worried about smearing come all over the vest and his shirt as he pulled himself properly onto the sofa, curling up so his legs would fit. He sounded like he could barely breathe.

Danny ended up half on top of him, half down the gap at the back, his rapidly softening prick sliding free, damp and slippery against Steve’s bare butt. ‘God, we’re a mess.’ He levered himself up a little, kicked his pants the rest of the way off his legs and shoved at Steve, trying to get comfortable. ‘Make room you animal.’

Steve shifted slightly and Danny slipped down snuggly sandwiched between his lover and the back of the sofa. ‘Whoa,’ he gasped, grabbing at Steve as his love drunk partner nearly rolled onto the floor.

‘We usually fit,’ Steve groused.

‘You’re not usually wearing your vest.’

‘That’d be it.’

Danny kissed the back of his neck, which was about the only bit of skin he could reach. ‘Ya know. Things didn’t quite go the way I planned it there?’

‘Oh really?’ Steve said. ‘Cause I liked the plan we used.’ He yawned and patted Danny’s hand that was around his chest. ‘I liked it a lot.’

‘Oh me too babe.’ Post orgasmic lassitude was starting to steal over him, but Danny had something he wanted to say first. ‘This plan was better than the original.’

‘So what was the original plan?’ Steve asked obligingly.

‘It was pretty similar I have to admit,’ Danny told him. ‘There was just one little difference.’

‘Mmmm?’

‘I was going to pull out?’ Danny admitted. ‘I was going to paint the vest. Wanted to spatter all over it.’

Steve groaned. ‘Jeeze Danny. That’d be hot. I’d like to see that.’

They were both quiet for a minute, sleepy, happy and buzzed. ‘I think I know why you think this way was better.’ Steve finally said. Danny wasn’t sure he was aware that he clenched his butt cheeks as he said it.

Danny grinned and palmed one of those taut cheeks. He ran his hand down and along the crack between them until he hit the moisture, pooling slightly as it seeped out of Steve’s ass. In any other context it would seem dirty and disgusting. He tried to think how to explain. ‘Coming on the vest, that would have been porn. This,’ he pushed a gentle finger into Steve’s hole. Steve winced slightly; it had to be tender, but didn’t move. Danny fucked his finger in and out, just a little. ‘Coming inside you though,’ he stilled the finger, ‘that is loving.’ He withdrew and placed another kiss on the back of Steve’s neck. ‘Loving trumps porn. Any day.’

Steve gave a happy sigh and sagged back into his arms. ‘I love how sappy you get after sex.’

‘Sappy? I’ll sappy you.’ Danny gave him a little push and he tumbled off the sofa.

‘Ooof. Hey!’

‘Take that filthy vest off,’ Danny told him. ‘Come on. Let’s go shower. Then we can eat. I’m starving.’ He levered himself off the sofa with a nasty squelching noise as the muck glued him to the ancient leather. ‘I shudder to think what’s been on this piece of furniture in the past.’ He headed up to the bathroom, knowing full well that Steve was right behind him. Shower, dinner, TV and bed. Round two in a little more comfort after a bit of time to catch up.

Maybe next time Steve got all excited about blowing things up, they’d have to find somewhere private to explore those feelings at the time. He’d add lube sachets to McGarrett’s cargo pants pocket check list.

And before they went to bed he’d best have a go at scrubbing a tac vest.


End file.
